


世界上最后一个OMEGA-第十三章

by caomeiweidexiexie



Category: sfs ds
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caomeiweidexiexie/pseuds/caomeiweidexiexie
Summary: 111





	世界上最后一个OMEGA-第十三章

记得在易以谦八岁左右，当时余湛他们家还没有搬过来，隔壁住着的是一位二十岁出头长得非常漂亮的Omega女士，街坊邻里的阿姨常常到家里来闲聊，那天的话题就围绕着那位Omega女士展开，说那个很高大帅气的男性Alpha又去了隔壁，想必是Omega女士发情期到了。  
那时候的易以谦还小，什么都不懂，就睁着闪闪发亮的大眼睛问Omega妈妈：“Alpha哥哥来了会怎么样呢？他们在屋子里面做什么呢？”  
只见Omega妈妈跟阿姨们笑了笑说：“这还不是小孩子该知道的事情。”后来都是打趣着他，并没有再说关于Omega女士的话题。  
直到易以谦长大了些才知道，原来那位Omega姐姐是在发情期间打抑制剂都没有用的体质，所以那位跟她相性度很配合的Alpha哥哥成了她发情期间的救赎。一个发情的Omega跟Alpha关在同一间屋里，会发生什么都不言而喻，Alpha根本抵抗不了发情的Omega，这是信息素所支配的致命诱惑。  
然而就那次，Omega姐姐没有提前吃避·孕·药，导致在不久后怀孕了，所以Alpha哥哥跟Omega姐姐在家人的支持下，结了婚生了孩子，也从易以谦家隔壁搬走了，至于他们之间有没有爱情，易以谦猜是没有的。  
因为在多年后，Omega姐姐找到了属于她体质的抑制剂，就跟Alpha哥哥提出了离婚，结束了一段本就不该开始的婚姻。  
正因如此，易以谦害怕这种被信息素所控制的无力感，就像现在已经失去自控能力的余湛把自己从冰凉的地板上抱起来，重重地扔到大床上，粗暴地扯下他的浴衣，而后整个人覆了上来。  
易以谦被褪去衣物，整个人毫无遮拦的露出雪白而泛着粉的肌肤，胸上的两点粉色娇艳欲滴，脸上一副艰难忍耐着情欲的表情，看着让人更有发泄的欲望，只见他微微晃着脑袋，嘴里断断续续的沙哑开口：“不、不要…余湛…不…不要。”  
“不要？你下面都湿成这样了，你确定不要吗？”余湛低沉而又充满磁性的声音响起，修长的双腿跪在床上，一只手抓着易以谦的双手，而另一只手却伸到下面，用手指在易以谦濡湿的xue·口边缘轻抚，有些跃跃欲试的往里面伸入，眼睛里是遮掩不住的露骨欲望。  
易以谦眼泛泪光，嘴巴控制不住的抖着，艰难地出声再次劝阻：“余湛…你、你不要被信息素控制了，快、快出去！”  
“信息素？这满屋子发·情的蜜桃味？唔…你好香啊。”余湛低下头凑到易以谦的脖颈处，闻了闻他身上的味道，立刻有些酩酊大醉一般伸出舌头在他脖子处上下舔·舐，“你这是用了仿Omega香水？是为了勾·引我吗？”  
余湛的声音有些焦急但很温柔，跟平时那种轻松的语调完全不同，听的易以谦有些把持不住，下面那根瘦小的硬·物没忍住就射了出来，射到了余湛正准备探进xue·口的手臂上。  
“……”余湛注意到了，干笑了下，说：“你比我还急…那我就不客气了。”  
这句说完，没等易以谦有所反应，就往他的xue·口伸进根手指，慢慢的给他扩张，惹得易以谦娇喘连连：“嗯…啊…再…再……”  
“再什么？！”余湛伸进第二根手指，进进出出的给他扩张，眼睛一直炙热地看着易以谦的脸，似乎想看他会有什么反应。  
“再、再深一点！”易以谦最终也抵不住发·情期的堕落，开始服从身体的本能，喊出了他真正想要的。  
这句话让余湛彻底失控，没有再继续用手指给他扩张，而是解开自己的皮带，拉下裤链，掏出了蓄势勃发的粗·大·xing·器，直直的对准易以谦的xue·口粗暴地插了进去。  
“啊…啊…好大……好硬……”易以谦失声叫了出来，因为身体被填满，脸上都是满足的旖旎之色，根本不是平时那种淡定的样子。  
易以谦的双手捏着自己粉嫩的乳·尖，但无论怎么挑逗摩擦似乎都不够尽兴，只能用渴望的眸子盯着在上方贯穿自己的余湛，撒娇道：“亲…亲我这里……唔！”  
可余湛却没有收到信息一般，只顾着把易以谦的身体转过来，让易以谦用背部对着他，狠狠地对着xue·口抽插。  
发情期因为信息素所导致的xing事是没有任何感情可言，只出于生理本能，被Omega信息素所引诱的Alpha往往比平时更为粗鲁，不会去疼惜Omega的身体，只顾着自己爽。  
只见余湛双手捧着易以谦的臀部，卯足了劲进入易以谦粉嫩的肉·xue，粗暴地抽·插而引起的水声在房间里变得特别刺耳，配合易以谦断断续续的呻·吟声，羞耻度达到了顶点。  
但两人都顾不得这些，只凭着生理本能尽情的享受这般慌乱的交媾。  
不知是做了多少次，在易以谦还有些微薄意识的时候，只记得余湛的胸膛紧紧地贴在自己的裸背上，汗津津地让人心慌，而且余湛一直舔舐着自己的后颈，弄得脖子到处都流着他的口水。  
易以谦微微转过头，喉咙因为不断地叫喊再也发不出声音，只用半睁着的湿漉漉的双眼示意他不要这么做。  
但余湛并没有读懂易以谦的意思，而是盯着他看了一会后，张开嘴，露出洁白的牙齿，低下头咬住了易以谦后颈上的腺体。  
“啊——！”这是易以谦在昏迷前发出的最后一个字。  
“你是我的……Omega。”而余湛也在易以谦昏过去后，喃喃自语起来，半抱着易以谦，也渐渐睡了过去。  
其实易以谦的发情期很短，可能长期服药的关系，不像其他Omega一样要两三天才消退，刚刚在余湛做第二次的时候，易以谦其实已经过了发情期，至于为什么还做了后面那么多次，完全是余湛不知节制，一直不让他走，再加上余湛身上好闻的信息素味道在控制着他，就没有抵抗住，让余湛一直这么乱来。  
次日清晨，外面早起的鸟儿在啼叫不已，易以谦感觉胸前有什么东西在啃自己的ru·头，微微蹙眉，闷哼了一声才睁开眼睛，只见眼前是一团乌黑的头发，易以谦用手推了推这颗脑袋，那人才有所发觉，从易以谦身上抬起头，一脸无害道：“你终于醒了。”  
易以谦有些尴尬的用手掌擦了擦被余湛舔了很久的胸部，说：“你干嘛这样，快起来。”  
“明明昨晚你还很热情的求我亲你这里，但是你也知道昨晚我被信息素控制了，只顾着x你，所以没去亲，现在补给你了，你还冲我发火了！”余湛坐在易以谦的腿上，十分不满地控诉他。  
“这……”易以谦用手挠了挠后颈，有些欲言又止。  
余湛仿佛看出了他的心思，说：“所以，你快解释清楚——”余湛顿了顿，又道，“你为什么会是Omega？”  
该来的终究还是来了，本来还想着一直隐瞒下去，毕竟看余湛也从来没有要跟自己结合的意思，可没想到意外来的那么快，自己的失误很快就得到了报应。  
事已至此，易以谦不好再隐瞒下去，只能把事情的原委都跟余湛说清楚。  
当然，除了他是楼修宁这件事，还是不能告诉余湛。  
不知为何，易以谦不想让余湛知道自己是楼修宁，可能是从前的关系太过纯洁，现在又莫名其妙做了那种事，这让楼修宁的面子往哪里放，还不如就让余湛以为自己只是个没被抓走的幸运Omega，让他帮自己保守秘密。  
当余湛听完易以谦删减版本的解释后，睁大了双眼，没想到还有这种事发生。  
“所以，你愿意帮我守住这个秘密吗？”易以谦抓着余湛的双手问。  
余湛这会心思比较复杂，毕竟昨晚自己把易以谦折腾了那么久，现在不用说肯定也会帮他守住秘密，只不过，还是想逗逗易以谦，“为什么我一定要帮你守住秘密？难道我们睡了一次就要义务帮你啊。”  
“你、你怎么这样！”易以谦放开了余湛的手，没想到他会这么回答，看来是看错人了。“那你要怎么样才肯帮我？”  
“我们做炮·友吧。”余湛挺认真的说。  
易以谦吃惊道：“什么？！”  
“我x，你那么惊讶干嘛？你是Omega，我会食髓知味也是正常吧！再说我们本就是夫妻！做做·爱怎么了？！”余湛一副理所当然的样子，见易以谦整个人僵在那，又道：“再说你也有生理需求吧，像你说的要经常吃药，对身体不好，反正以后在家你就不要吃药了，这样也能调节好身体不是吗？”  
“你、你不是有心上人吗？怎么可以……”  
“所以只是炮·友啊！”  
“……”  
“反正你不答应我，我就不帮你保守秘密了。”  
“……”  
“行不行？”  
“除了答应你，我还有别的选择吗？而且你昨天为什么要标记我，不知道这样会很麻烦吗？”易以谦无奈的说着，后颈处的腺体被注入了余湛的信息素，见到余湛都会一直有依赖他的情感。  
余湛见易以谦答应了他，心底有些高兴，但表面还是一副散漫的样子，说：“只是临时标记而已。”  
“临时也是有时间的，这期间我都要依赖你、离不开你，你一走开我就会难受万分，而且出门也会被别人发现我是个被Alpha标记过的Omega！这些你知不知道？”易以谦推开余湛，准备从床上起来，想去清洗下身体，但却被余湛爬过来搂着他的腰不让他走。  
“反正我都在家啊，这期间我会一直陪着你的，乖。”余湛边说边用嘴亲了亲易以谦的额头。  
“……你是方便，但我要工作啊，你这样我就不得不吃药了，还好我把隐藏标记的药物带来了，只不过还是要忍耐离开你的那种难受感觉。”易以谦把头转开，不让余湛亲他。  
余湛见他转头有些生气，语气不佳道：“你请假不就好了，我不准你去工作！”  
“不行，这一周有一个重大实验，我必须参加。”易以谦再次试图从余湛怀里挣脱，无奈余湛搂的贼紧，再加上这种被自家Alpha需要的感觉太过良好，易以谦只好妥协，不再挣扎。  
“啧，实验不是重点吧，你只是想见那个叫谈决的男人对吗？他可是你的救命恩人，所以你为什么当时不以身相许得了，还要委屈嫁给我啊？”余湛想起刚刚听易以谦说谈决是怎么帮他的，就来气，这个阴魂不散的男人，那天晚上易以谦被那个男人送回来的时候就十分不爽。  
“余湛，我说了多少次了，我对他只有感激之情，如同父爱而已！”易以谦搞不懂余湛这个老是抬杠的心态是出自什么，每次都能把他气的有失风度。  
“谁知道你会不会有恋父情结。”余湛轻飘飘地说。  
“你！你！我、我不跟你说了，放开我，身上黏黏的不舒服，我要去洗澡。”易以谦被气得话都说不好，使劲推开余湛，一走下床就有什么白色透明的液体从大腿根处往下流。  
易以谦：“……”  
余湛：“……”  
两人都默契十足的沉默，易以谦慌得不行的走进浴室，嘭的一声关上了门。  
而余湛则望着易以谦匆匆离去的背影，又看到了他臀部尾骨上的那枚红色胎记。  
昨晚看到的时候余湛就特别吃惊，但当时更吸引他的还是火热紧实的甬道，就没去思考这些。  
没去思考为什么他也有这样的胎记。  
跟楼修宁一模一样的胎记。  
还是同样的位置上。  
会不会太巧了。


End file.
